Happiness
by vspepper
Summary: Sakura had given him everything he'd ever wanted. All he could say to her was thank you.


I don't own Naruto or its characters

 **Warnings:** super cheesy and lame

I just had this urge to write something sweet and innocent, and a little cheesy for sasusaku. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

His home was quiet. A peaceful and calm kind of quiet. It seemed even the air in his home was being cautious as to not disturb the peace. It felt so nice to be surrounded by this kind of quiet, after being away in a hostile environment during his mission. The only thing he could hear was the muffled sound of a television coming from his and Sakura's bedroom. He smiled. She must be home. And so should Sarada, since it was Saturday and around noon. Sasuke didn't know the exact time, but he'd learned how to estimate it by where the sun was. It was probably around one in the afternoon, but that was just judging by the brightness from the sun coming through all the windows.

He took his shoes off and gently placed his things by the door, not wanting to be too loud as he wanted to surprise them, since no one was expecting him for at least two more weeks. He stopped by the kitchen for some water, and admired how clean it was. If it was one thing Sakura couldn't stand, it was a dirty home, and it made him smile. Imagining her petite but strong body scrubbing the oven with effort, or mopping the floor vigorously. Thinking about her made him more eager and he gulped down his water so he could get to her faster.

She was probably watching TV absently while reading one of her medical books, like she usually did in her downtime. His heart began to beat slightly faster with excitement as he got closer to their bedroom. He couldn't wait to wrap her in his arms and kiss her, and feel her skin on his again, and spend the whole day making love to her until their daughter or someone else needed them. He drew in a deep breath, anticipation making his chest feel tight. He stopped just in front of the slightly ajar door and peaked through, trying to catch a glimpse of any part of her.

He saw her small feet up to her calves, but the rest of her was blocked by the door. He opened it slowly, as if he was unwrapping her, revealing every inch of her patiently but eagerly. His gaze traveled up from her ankles, to her knees, and as his gaze came up higher and higher on her thighs, he almost choked when he thought she might not be wearing clothes. But then he saw the little green shorts she wore around the house, and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

His eyes continued to move, taking in the sight of the sliver of skin that peeked out from between her shorts and top. Her chest rose and fell with her deep, steady breaths, and his eyes lingered there for a bit before finally looking at her face. She was asleep, soundly asleep. He could tell by the way her body was almost completely still. Her hair was tied up in a sash like it usually was when she was around the house. It always made her look younger than what she was. He entered the room slowly and quietly, making sure every step was measured and gentle. It wasn't until he was standing at the foot of the bed, ready to cuddle next to his wife, that he saw his daughter sleeping just as soundly against her.

Sarada's head rested on her mother's inner arm, and her back was pressed to Sakura's side. Her mother's arm was bent so that her hand rested protectively on the crown of her head. Sakura's other arm lay across her own stomach as though she tried to pull Sarada close to her but fell asleep before she could. They were both so beautiful and looked so peaceful, like angels resting on clouds. The bright white sheets making the image easier to paint in his mind. Lord, he loved them so much. The tightness in his chest went from apprehension to pride that swelled into his throat. This was why it was so quiet in the home, and so calm. They were silently bonding with each other, and Sasuke suddenly felt like he was intruding.

Seeing the way his daughter was curled up next her mother made him yearn for the same kind of contact, and he slowly descended on the bed. He tried his best not to disturb them, and gingerly scooted closer and closer to Sakura. He wanted to hold her, and wanted her to hold him. He'd been without her for too long. He slipped one arm slowly underneath the pillow her head was on, and his other slithered around her svelte waist, silently thanking Naruto for finally convincing him to get his artificial arm. Sakura shifted and he feared he'd woken her up, but she merely turned her head and fell still again. Sasuke breathed a quiet sigh of relief, not wanting to wake either of them up.

Originally, he wanted to surprise them and see their excited faces. But now, in the calm, sleepy atmosphere of their bedroom, he just wanted to join them. A family nap is good for the soul, at least for his it was. Despite being married to Sakura for a while, this feeling still felt so new to him. He has a wife, a daughter, a home, and a close group of friends. Something he would never have if it wasn't for her, and he was so grateful. Especially the daughter part, he'd never stop being grateful to Sakura for that, for giving him a family.

His hand absently went to her belly, carefully slipping under her shirt to caress the smooth skin. A tiny smile pulled at his lips, remembering the transformation of her toned, flat belly to the swollen and round belly pregnancy gave her. He remembered the feeling of Sarada's tiny kicks and punches against his palm, making him very aware that there was life in there. The life of his child. He'd been slightly disappointed with how quickly Sakura lost the baby weight, he very much liked what motherhood did to her body. But then again, with her occupation, extra weight couldn't stay on even if she wanted it to.

Though he couldn't complain too much. Her breasts and hips still maintained the blessings of pregnancy. His hand itched to gently cup one, since he hadn't in so long, and he could tell from the material of her shirt that she wasn't wearing a bra. But he wouldn't do that, not with her being asleep and his daughter being in the same bed. Instead, he kept his hand on her stomach, the warmth of her skin comforting him, letting him know that this was real and not just another dream of his. It could have been a dream, with how perfect everything seemed to be. Sasuke wanted to sleep, he was tired from travelling back. But his eyes just couldn't close, they couldn't stop looking at this stunning woman that was his wife.

He felt so lucky to have such a unique beauty like her. He'd traveled all over the world, and still never saw a face that looked anything like hers. He'd seen faces that possessed one or two of her features, but none of them blended together like hers did. Her eyes were wide set and upturned with thick black eyelashes, like a cat. Sarada had inherited those same, unique and enchanting eyes. Her nose was prominent but still proportional, the bridge being long and smooth, and the tip being slightly tapered but still softly rounded. And her lips, those lips that were parted so temptingly. They weren't full, but weren't thin either, just…perfect for her face. When she smiled they were wide and shiny, her cupid's bow almost forming a heart. Sarada inherited that as well.

This woman, his wife, was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't help himself anymore, his restraint had been whittled away, and he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She made a sleepy moaning sound and turned her face away, her lips pressed to Sarada's hair. Sasuke scolded himself for feeling slightly jealous. He continued to place tiny, subtle kisses on her cheek and jawline, whispering his pleas between kisses. "Sakura…hey…Sakura." Her eyebrows knitted together and she made another groggy sound, her hand moving from her stomach to swat at him. She must be so tired she thinks it's her imagination. He frowned, feeling himself becoming needier for her affection.

It was a secret between them, how clingy he actually was. It was a trait he'd never let anyone but her know. Despite what a lot of people thought, he was actually quite glutinous when it came to her affection. He'd always been clingy to people he loved since he was a boy, he just suppressed it after he lost his family. Though, now that he had one again, he didn't mind being desperate for love every once in a while.

He made his kisses firmer on her cheeks and jaw, trying to gently wake her up as sweetly as he could. "Sakura…honey…Sakura," he said a little louder this time, rubbing up and down her décolletage gently. He saw her eyes flutter under her lids and slowly, agonizingly, they opened. He would die happy if he drowned in those jade pools of hers. He'd accept death with open arms if that's how he went out. She looked confused at first, blinking a few times as if to make sure he wouldn't disappear. Then, those eyes of hers widened as reality sunk in. "Sas..Sasuke?" she said cautiously.

He smiled, not being able to stop the way his heart was thumping. "Hey," he said with a somewhat smug tone. He loved how she reacted to him. She moved as if to sit up, but he gently pressed her back down and pulled her into him. Sarada groaned unhappily beside them when her mother's arm was pulled from under her head. "Shh," he whispered. "You'll wake up Sarada," he said quietly, peeking over Sakura's body to make sure their not-so little one was still sleeping.

"When did you get home?" she whispered excitedly. Her surprised and wide eyes sparkling. "A few minutes ago. I couldn't get back soon enough." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I missed you," she said before kissing him sweetly. God, he could swear he melted against her lips, letting out an embarrassing whine. He rolled her body so that she was on her side and their chests were pressed together. He missed this so much. His palm massaged her hip while the other rested underneath her head.

The kiss was sweet but smoldering. There was no tongue involved but her lips moved firmly against his. She pulled away blushing, shaking her head and biting her lip. "We have to slow down," she said, nodding her head in the direction of their daughter. He nodded his agreement, before turning his attention to his daughter. He reached over Sakura's body, slightly moving on top of her, and gently moved Sarada's shoulder to stir her awake. "Sarada, sweetheart," Sakura said gently, wrapping her arms around her daughter's tiny body.

Sarada made an unhappy groan and shrugged off her father's hand, placing her head back on her mother's inner arm. "Honey, your father's home," Sakura said while brushing the dark hair out of her face. She had her mother's fierce eye shape and wide mouth, but she had his nose and cheeks, along with his expressions. She was going to be absolutely gorgeous when she got older, and he knew he and Sakura would have to keep a watchful eye over her, or rather, her suitors. "Sarada," he said gently. Her body stilled, before slowly rolling over. Sasuke adjusted his body that was half on top of his wife to be more appropriate of a sight for their daughter. When Sarada was finally facing him, she had the same surprised, sparkling expression. She drew in a deep, excited breath, before lunging over her mother and latching onto her father. "Papa!" she squealed happily.

She nearly knocked him off the bed with her jump, and caused a pained grunt to come from her mother. "You're home early!" She curled into him giggling, settling in between her mother and him. He kissed her forehead and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. "How've you been?" he asked her. She was almost shaking with happiness and it made his heart ache sweetly. His eyes flicked up to his wife again, and their eyes met. Time seemed to stop in this moment, and this feeling was again familiar and foreign at the same time. He has a family, a wife, a daughter, a home…he has everything he ever wanted.

She smiled at him and his lungs felt like they collapsed. Her hand ran through his hair lovingly as they both listened to their daughter explain her day and training regiment, and he couldn't help but notice how similar she was to her mother. Her vocal tics, her descriptions, even her voice sounded like Sakura's when she was younger. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around her, trapping their daughter between their bodies and she made a happy sound.

They both kissed the top of her head, before meeting eyes again, and slowly leaning to kiss each other again. It was a lingering and chaste kiss, but promised more to come. "You must be hungry, dear. Do you want me to make you anything?" He shook his head and pulled both his daughter and wife closer. "I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep for now." They both smiled at him and agreed. Sarada fell back asleep almost instantly, leaving her parents to whisper to each other.

"I missed you so much," she said, gently stroking through his hair. He cupped her cheek and smiled, but didn't say anything. He was too overwhelmed by this feeling that swelled in his throat again. When he looked into her eyes and saw the way she looked at him, and the way her hand stroked through her hair, he could only say one thing. "Sakura…"

"Hm?" He pulled her into another kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "You've made me so happy. Thank you." He kissed her again, and felt her lips tremble against his. "Sasuke. I love you." He smiled against her lips before kissing her forehead and resting his chin on top of her head. There was only one thing he could say in response to that. Something he seemed to tell her all the time. "Thank you."

That was all he could say, because that was the truest and purest feeling he had towards her, other than he's obvious love. He was forever grateful to her and for her. After all, she'd given him everything he'd ever wanted. And because of her he has a wife, a daughter, a home, and the thing he reached desperately for. Happiness.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was fluffy and cute. Writing sweet/innocent stories aren't really my forte, but I'm trying to step out of the box. Again, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! please r&r!


End file.
